My Angel
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Sasuke's lost in depression, when it seems as though he's going to end it all something of a miricle happens.  SasuNaru


**~SasuNaru- some yaoi, mostly about Sasuke, depression~**

**My Angel-**

A loud crash of dishes braking echoed through the Uchiha manor. There was only a brief pause as the sound was quickly followed by a loud slap.

"Pathetic!" a man's voice sharply spat as a small black haired boy fell back onto his bottom. "What a disgrace…"

The boy looked up, stunned, his dark eyes trembling and his body numb. His reddened cheek stung with pain.

"Why won't you be more like your brother? At this rate you'll never be an officer!" The man's words were cold and bitter, as he looked down at his youngest son with disgust. Taking the boy by his collar he glared into his eyes, watching him shake in fear. "Now clean this up!" he growled pushing his son back to the ground.

He watched the form of his father disappear with hollow eyes. Slowly he picked the many shards of dishes that lay scattered on the wood floor. As he picked them up into his hands the sharp edges cut into his skin, but he blankly continued to pick up each piece. Once the pieces were in a neat pile to properly dispose of, the boy sat for a moment, still kneeling to the floor.

He looked down at his bloodied hands. Small cuts bled freely, yet so slowly. As the sun filtered into the dim room, continuing to warm it, the small boy watched as tears fell so silently to his hands, mingling and disappearing with the blood.

Every muscle in his body seemed to ache, for what reason Sasuke didn't know, but it might have been all the constant walking he's had to endure lately. He shuffled into his darkened apartment, his body not wanting to move more than it had to. As he walked pass the kitchen his stomach twisted, he didn't even want to eat, not that he could even afford to now. Venturing tiredly into his bedroom he collapsed to the bed, his breathing the only sound in the dead silence. Who knew depression was so exhausting?

Lying on his back he stared beyond the window at the black night sky. It's so quite when you're all alone, even the vague sounds of the city aren't enough to distract him from his constant conflicting thoughts. Losing his job was hard, he had nothing else, and now it seems like there's nothing else to do but lay here. It's almost impossible to find another one against all the other people who are just as desperate as or even more desperate than him. Even though he felt like crying, he had no tears. They had dried up a long time ago. Raising his hands to his face he hid himself, wishing he was somewhere else, someone else. He closed his eyes, falling into the inviting darkness, hoping maybe he would have a dream tonight.

The refrigerator was just about empty, or might as well be. No matter how many times he looked, Sasuke saw less and less to eat. So he didn't eat at all, and as he stood in the middle of his empty apartment, his hands concealed in his pockets, the dark haired man decided to leave in search of a job, or anything but this emptiness he felt here.

He walked through the city, looking at nothing. People walked past with barely a glance. They walked with their families, friends, to places like work or even home. Even the ones that walked alone had a reason to do so, had a place to go. How Sasuke envied them. When he walked past a window there was a sign that said 'help wanted'. Although he doubted they'd even take a second look to give him a chance he walked through the door. It was only a lowly intern job, which was all he could get, it was something, but either way it didn't even matter.

Standing before his front door Sasuke searched in his pocket for his keys, but only felt the fabric of his pants. He searched hastily for that metal feeling in his other pocket, but found only lint. Enraged, he slammed his fist against the wall beside the door. Things just kept getting better.

Atop the rooftop of the multi-floored building that held his apartment, Sasuke stared up at the clear, star filled sky. Each star looked so far away, and the crescent moon looked almost lost among them. That's where he was, that dark side of the moon, of life. Looking down, he saw the street lit with bright cones casted down from the streetlights. Cars metal exteriors gleamed as they passed the dim illumination. Everything looked smaller from so high up as Sasuke stepped closer to the edge. He could end this pain now, flying so freely for just a brief, wonderful moment before hitting the cement so hard he wouldn't even feel anything. It'd be over, no more problems and loneliness. His past would be eternally forgotten and his future no longer thought of. Maybe he could be reborn as someone more worthy of living, start over in a life where he wasn't so alone. How amazing it would feel as he fell, as everything faded away in such a blur. A cool wind caused Sasuke to shudder contently at the thought as he inched closer to the edge.

"You're not going to jump are you?"

Sasuke froze. Had someone purposely said something to him on their own will? He turned his head slowly, finding a blond haired man just feet away. The man stepped closer, his hand rummaging in his pocket.

"Here, you dropped these," he held out his hand which possessed the lost keys.

Gradually stepping down from edge of his desired death wish, Sasuke carefully took the keys from the lukewarm hand. "Thanks…"

"I saw you drop them while I was walking by as you were applying for that job," the man said softly, his blue eyes shining. "You… weren't planning on jumping were you?"

Black bangs covered Sasuke's dark eyes as he looked at the ground. He could just lie, and have the stranger just simply disappear to never be seen again, but it's been so long since he'd had a conversation with anyone, been near another, it felt right to be honest. "Things… have been really hard lately…"

The blond man nodded, "Well, if you're struggling, maybe I can put in a good word for you. I've helped people get jobs before."

It was surprising that a complete stranger would want to help him. A person like him, whom no one seemed to like, can't really deserve something so kind, can they?

"You… want to help me?"

"Sure," the blond smiled and reached his hand out to him. "I'm Naruto."

Although there wasn't much to eat Sasuke poured them both a cup of hot tea. He'd never had a guest in his house before, but he knew well from his upbringing that it was best to be courteous. Sitting across from him, Sasuke stared at the content, blue eyed face that so gently sipped at the tea. His thin frame was clear, but hard to see under his jacket and loose collared shirt, and his spiky blonde hair framed his round face almost perfectly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Naruto was fairly handsome.

"Must be hard living by yourself, but I know how it feels." Naruto said holding the cup between his hands. "Don't worry I'll help you find a job."

Sasuke stared at that smile. "Alright, if you insist… Should I give you my number then?"

"Nah," the blond breathed. "I have my own way of keeping in touch." He started to laugh. "Some people think it's kind of strange the way I tend to just show up, but I don't like planning things out much. Never really did it…"

"It's fine, I won't be doing anything important…" Sasuke watched as the others blue eyes scanned the room. The apartment was small, so the living area doubled as a dining room, leaving the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom as separate rooms, but even with so many rooms, it was just a cheap apartment. Naruto walked up to another table which stood solely for the purpose of holding old photos. He picked up a golden badge that lay next to one of the pictures.

"Were you an officer?"He rubbed his thumb over the embellished lettering.

Walking to stand by his side Sasuke sighed, "Yeah…" Of all things to talk about, this is one thing he wanted to avoid.

Naruto looked to him slightly puzzled. "Wow, how'd you lose your job?"

Staring at the shiny metal form, Sasuke's dark eyes hardened. "Some people really didn't like me." Looking to the floor he clenched his fist. "I was framed…"

A frown came to the blonde's lips. He placed the badge back down to the table, "Sorry…"

"No, it's ok. It's just still a fresh wound is all."

A small smile replaced the saddened expression on Naruto's face. "Alright, it's late so I'll let you get to sleep. I hope you get that job Sasuke."

He felt slightly saddened as Naruto left. Sasuke wanted to keep talking to him, keep listening contently at the other's warm words as he smiled so sweetly. How nice it would be to see the kind man again.

There was a dull bang as Sasuke hit his head against his front door. It wasn't too shocking that he didn't get the job, but it just meant that he'd have to go even longer without much food. There was only so much rice a man could eat, and he prayed he wouldn't have to resort to anything like begging or stealing, not that he'd let it get that bad. He thought about just taking another long, pointless walk like he always did. Numbing himself was the best thing to do besides pretend that things will soon turn out for the best, but even that was hard. This Naruto guy hadn't even shown and it'd been over two days. How was he supposed to help him if he wasn't even there?

Maybe he was being a little short with the man… The past week has been even harder than the last. To him the days were starting to run together, but it always felt like he was waking up. Waking up to try to endure another long, worthless day was one of the most agonizing things he had to do, and even as the day went on he'd want to just go back to sleep. When he slept, it was dark, warm, and peaceful. Nothing could hurt him when he slept, whether he dreamt or not. There was just him and nothing.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He turned his head to see a smiling blond approach him. Sasuke stopped walking as Naruto caught up. He breathed hard, catching his breath, "So did you get that job?"

His gaze returned to the long dirt path in front of him, pressing his lips together. "No."

Naruto sighed as they walked side by side. "That's ok, there's plenty more that are probably better. Hey, why are you walking out here anyway?"

As his eyes slipped from the path he looked to the long, open field he thought. Walking in the city had lost its luster a long time ago, all the people only made Sasuke feel worse. This way, in the dirt paths on the outside of town, he could feel at ease in the surrounding nature, even if it was for just a moment. "It's nicer out here."

Biting at his bottom lip, Naruto stared at him, still not really understanding why he was walking out in the middle of nowhere. Then his eyes flashed, "Oh! I found another job you might be interested in."

"You didn't have to do that…" Sasuke returned to the other.

"It's alright," he said as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

Naruto looked to the distant trees, his eyes glowing with the radiant orange sunlight. "I like helping people."

"Is that your job?" Sasuke pried, trying to understand the others kindness, receiving laughter in return.

"You could say that…" Naruto beamed sweetly.

His lips curling into a grin, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel so relaxed in his presence. The dirt beneath his feet crushed softly as they walked all the way to the end of the path to a corn field in an enjoyable silence.

"Hey Sasuke, are you hungry?" the blond said as they turned to walk back down the path. "When we get back to town we could get something to eat, and I'll pay!"

With those words Sasuke's stomach groaned and turned again painfully. "Sure, that sounds nice."

After so many days with only so much as a small bowl of rice here and there, his stomach was finally full. It felt warm; being so long since he'd felt a full stomach. Before he knew it they were back at his front door.

"Alright, so we'll do as we talked about. I'll talk to the man and suggest that he hire you just like before, but this time I'll say how you were such a good cop. Then they'll think you can double as a security guard!" The blond smiled happily at his plan. "Plus there's lot of ladies who'd love to have you around too, you'll defiantly get this one."

"I'm not sure if an intern can double as a security guard, but whatever you say…" Sasuke smirked raising his brow to the enthusiastic man. Naruto continued to look so cheerfully to him, his blue eyes still sparkling even in the harsh hall light. "Thanks."

"No problem!" he turned with a wave. "See ya."

Whatever did he do to deserve this? Naruto was being kinder than anyone has ever been to him. The only other person who was this caring that he could think of was his own mother, but like a lot of things, she was gone. Something about that man was defiantly special. His laugh, that amazing smile alleviated Sasuke's mind, and his heart seemed to beat so heavily in his chest, he wondered what it was that he was feeling. All of it felt somehow familiar, yet every part of it felt so unnatural, it was so strange. To Sasuke, it felt as though Naruto was engulfed in light.

An empty alleyway echoed with heavy, rapid footsteps. A dark haired boy ran down it as fast as he could. This was the third time he had run away, and he knew if they found him he was going to get beat good this time. No matter what he was going to make sure he went far away, somewhere deep in the forest where they'd never find him. He hoped they'd just forget he was ever there, so maybe he could live a life of traveling, a life where there weren't any expectations to live up to.

Turning off a road onto a dirt path, he continued to sprint. As he glanced over the high grasses he saw the red and blue lights of a cop car flash against the walls of houses. They already knew he was gone, but the cops hadn't seen him run into the forest area, so there was still some hope.

His lungs stung as he tried to catch his breath against a tree. He knew it was wrong to run away from home, from his problems, but he didn't want to live that life trapped in that house any longer. It didn't matter what he did, it was never good enough, never right. Regardless if he deserved it or not he was constantly hit, looked down on, and compared to his brother. Tears clung to his lashes as he could still feel the ache of the fresh bruises on his sides.

Dashing further down the path he came to another edge of town. There was a church, its steeple just seen between the trees. Curious, the boy walked through the thick brush towards the church. Finding the doors locked, he saw the lights of a police car reflect into the colorful stained glass. He ran to the side of the building where he climbed through an open window, just fitting the small gap.

The church was dark, and the moonlight casted dim, colorful reflections onto the floor and pews. Kneeling before the altar the still breathless boy found a match and lit one of the candles. He was never very religious, but it felt so peaceful inside the empty church. It was so quiet and strangely he felt safe here. The shadow of the cross was casted onto beautiful paintings on the walls; he really did like it there.

Suddenly those colored lights flashed in the windows of the back of the church, and men's voices could be heard hushing words to one another. The boy knew he'd been caught, his heart racing at the thought of the punishment he'd receive when he returned home. Bowing his head down, he prayed. He prayed that one day he'd be blessed, and be able to truly believe that there is a reason to live, that there is an angel watching over him.

His prayer was repeated over and over as the doors of the church busted open.

Sasuke raised in his bed slowly. It was still night, why he'd suddenly woken he had no idea. Then his stomach turned violently. His childhood flashed in his mind again, that memory choking the air from him with a vicious grip. Running to the bathroom, the remainder of his dinner escaped him as he vomited. That wasn't right… Sitting next to the toilet for a moment, Sasuke took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, thinking maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in so long. It was the only plausible explanation his tired mind could think of as he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Never before had he walked home so hastily, and for all the right reasons. He still couldn't believe it, he actually got the job. Starting Monday he would start working as an intern. Could it have been because of Naruto? The thought of having money in his pocket and food in his kitchen made half of his troubles fade away. Even with just a job he could just live out his life and die, he didn't care, and there wasn't much else of a reason to do anything otherwise. There was no one for him, no particular reason to go on and need more than just this. It made his heart ache a little at the thought, but right now he was just happy to get a job and get home so he could tell Naruto when he came.

Knocking came to the door rather faster than he'd expected when he first returned home, but Sasuke hurried to open the door.

"Hey, did you get the job?" Naruto asked eagerly, hope filling his radiant eyes.

Closing the door and leading him in by the shoulder Sasuke breathed, "Come in first and I'll tell you…"

Turning his back toward him and facing the widow that had the dining table in front of it, Sasuke sighed deeply. "There's no need to get so excited…"

Naruto frowned deeply. "Oh, Sasuke… I thought you'd get that one for sure. I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Sasuke turned with a smirk. "I got the job."

The blonde's face twisted with confusion, and then he smiled bigger than ever before. "You got it?" As the other nodded, he jumped towards him laughing. "Sasuke you did it!"

Naruto nearly knocked Sasuke over as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Holding onto him tightly, Sasuke slightly spun the other in his arms, a true smile naturally gracing his lips. "No, we did it Naruto…"

Putting the blond back down to his feet, he tried to pull away seeing how oddly close they were, but Naruto still held him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I couldn't have done it without you," he looked down slightly to those brilliant blue orbs, falling into their overflowing joy. He could feel his heart, so heavy, beat rapidly against his chest again feeling the warmth of their bodies. As he gently brushed his round cheek Sasuke breathed, "Thank you Naruto."

The blond beamed gazing up towards the other. "Sasuke…"

His voice, the way his name came from those lips made something deep inside scream. All those years alone came down to this, he liked having Naruto around. He became his friend, a truly dear companion who saved his livelihood, his life. There never was anyone else he'd ever met who he wanted to be with more. Naruto's presence was comforting, it made him feel happy and even smile, two things rarely known. It brought him warmth in so many ways that he'd dream about it at night. In so many ways, he wanted this to go on forever.

A heavy silence filled the air as Sasuke lips met Naruto's. He held him as close as he could, his sweet scent invading his senses. Even if he pushed him away after this, it'd be worth it. Anything to feel those lips, hold him in his arms for just a moment, but there was no protest. The blond fell limply in his arms as he further deepened the kiss. Of all the things he knew, kissing wasn't one of them. He felt ashamed that he'd never been kissed, and now it felt even worse that he wouldn't know how, but it came so easily to him as he ran his hand through soft, blond hair. Naruto soon broke away, his lungs gasping for oxygen and his gaze, so intense, almost penetrating the other.

"Sasuke…"he heaved, pulling him in to lock their lips again. As Sasuke tasted at his lips, he pressed his tongue against the others mouth. The blond leisurely allowed him entrance, their tongues meeting and brushing against another. He pressed deeper, feeling even more of the wonderful sensation. Lifting Naruto, he firmly held him to himself as the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist causing even more tension throughout their bodies. Feeling Naruto press down onto him, his tongue tasting his bottom lip, and his body so light, Sasuke carried him the several feet into his bedroom.

Gasping only for a moment as he hit the bed Naruto took Sasuke quickly back into his arms, their lips anxiously attacking another. Unbuttoning the others shirt, Sasuke pressed his tongue to his again, practically sucking the air from him. His hands felt surprisingly smooth, warm flesh as they reached up to tightly grasp the firm chest. Vigorously pulling the blonde's shirt off Sasuke began to lick tenderly at his jaw. Naruto made haste of undoing the others shirt and removing it as well, sinking his teeth into the pale, broad shoulder before him. Breathing heavily into the others ear Sasuke nipped at his lobe, finding the brim of his pants, stripping them off.

"Naruto…" he whispered fervently into the hollow of his ear. Naruto clutched at his back frantically hiding from the dark eyes than delicately scanned over his now nude, petite body. As he pressed against the blond, he received a hindered moan. It sounded so desirable; it felt so good to be with someone, touching another. There wasn't anything else Sasuke wanted so much. Their eyes locked, blue to onyx. He kissed those moist lips again as he guided those slender legs around his waist.

"Naruto," he breathed again rubbing that heated stomach as he licked the blonde's lips, moving their bodies closer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. He looked to now shocked eyes, caressing his cheek trying to calm him. "I can't… "

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I want to, and I do, really..." Naruto's sad look was enough to make Sasuke's heart break. "I just can't do it…"

Gathering the blond into his arms Sasuke held him, rubbing his back. Hearing a muffled sob he nestled his face to the others neck, hushing him. "It's alright… You don't have to do any more than you have to. You've already done so much for me Naruto…. I can't thank you enough."

Kissing him sweetly Naruto looked to the others dark eyes, and curled up against him as they lied down. His radiating presence was enough to calm Sasuke's heart to dream about walking that path with him, bathed in more than just the light from the sun, his light.

The songs of birds filled the ambiance surrounding the Uchiha house. A dark haired boy sat next to his older brother, looking off towards the open, fenced in backyard as the sun reached beyond the trees. He looked up to his brother

"Itachi," the boy began softly. "Do you believe in angels?"

"I believe in a lot of things Sasuke," the older boy replied dimly. Sasuke had always looked up to his brother, he was brave and admirable, but he couldn't find it in his heart to truly adore him. Whenever he stood in the room as the boy was hit he'd just stand there, watching. He never did anything, nor said anything, and for that he resented him.

"Do you believe in me?" the small boy looked up to the hard stare casted by eyes that seemed even darker than his own.

"Of course," a large hand was placed to Sasuke's head with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes; he couldn't tell if he was lying. Itachi looked to the new red marks around the boy's neck, and let his attention slip back to the garden, his eyes cold.

It was only days later that Sasuke was trembling in the corner, blood leaking from his father's body. Itachi stood over the body, his expression unreadable as the gun dropped from his hand. Slowly, he walked to the shaking boy in the corner, who tried to back away with tears in his eyes, but the wall prevented any escape.

"You can still take on the job he and I have so graciously made our lives, it would please both our mother and me. But know this little brother…" His words were sharp as the sound of sirens echoed in the distance. "If that is not your reason to live, then you don't believe in what's really there… One day, I hope you find that light to guide you to happiness."

So much heat… There was so much warmth as Sasuke slowly woke that he was on the verge of sweating, but the first thing he saw being that sweet, round face, a smile rose to his lips. How he dreamed he could wake up every morning like this. Tangled together with him in such a pleasant atmosphere, heated by both their bodies and the morning sun, he'd get use to sleeping with another person. Touching the soft skin of his cheek, Sasuke almost whimpered at the thought of him having to get up.

It was better than he could have ever imagined, having always thought living with another would be bothersome, spending the day with Naruto was wonderful, but something seemed to be bothering the blond. Even so, most of the day was spent in comfort, filled with warmhearted laughs and smiles.

Naruto stood before the table that held the few photos Sasuke had. His eyes scanning them he saw a picture of a family. There was a man, his emotionless face dim beneath his eyes that seemed so harsh and rigid, he was noticeably unhappy. Next to him was a lovely woman with long raven hair. Her charming smile stood out amongst her other flawless features. Beside the man was another man only younger, his cold eyes holding only contempt. The older man had his hand rested upon the youngest boy's shoulder, whose large eyes showed a withheld fear as he smiled sheepishly. Without having to even know, it was clear that it was a dysfunctional family.

"Sasuke," Naruto stared at the small boy. "What happened to your family?"

There was silence as Sasuke pretended not to hear the question as he continued walking into his room. The blond followed worriedly as the other sat gloomily on the end of his bed, his unseen eyes locked to the floor. Naruto slowly approached him and sat between his legs, his hand stroking circles of comfort into the saddened man's back. "Sasuke…"

"I don't have a family anymore Naruto," Sasuke's words were barely heard as he brushed his cheek to the others.

"Would you tell me what happened?" The blond asked almost just as softly.

"There was a well known family in the police department, the Uchiha's, who had been a part of the police force for generations. It just so happens I'm from that family, or was. I had great expectations to live up to, but no matter what I did my father never approved. He would beat me, because to him I was destined to be a failure since no one could live up to my brother, who I was always compared to. What I liked most was being outside, but soon I was constantly trapped inside. I tried to run away, but it'd always ended the same way, trapped and beaten like an animal…"

Naruto felt the others body tremble. Sasuke had never told anyone about his life, he never had a reason to let someone in. Even so, he never thought he'd get so emotional.

"My brother secretly loathed our father, to the point that he killed him. As my brother sat in jail it was just my mother and me. She was the kindest person, but even she was scarred. When I finally made it as an officer I got to see her true smile, I had made her proud, but after so many years of depression she collapsed under her grief and ended her own life."

His eyes burning to shed tears, Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter. "Sasuke…"

Looking up, Sasuke's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "I think maybe I never really had a family… I've always felt alone… no reason to go on…"

The blond took the broken man into his arms, as Sasuke buried his face into the warm chest, hiding his tears.

"You're not alone Sasuke," Naruto wiped the others tears away. "I'll always be with you, no matter where we are… You just have to believe first Sasuke."

"Believe?" Sasuke breathed quietly, looking into those deep blue eyes. Somehow that word felt familiar, it nearly brought a faint pain to his heart.

"Yes, just believe, believe in me."

Taking him back into his arms, Sasuke deeply breathed in that pure scent with a kind smile. "I believed in you the moment I met you, but I promise I'll always believe in you Naruto."

After several long, pleasant hours passed so discreetly, the sun began to set. Sasuke lied nestled against Naruto, both on the tender borderline of sleep as he soothingly stroked his fingers through those soft, blond locks. It felt like a dream, he'd never felt this way, so cleansed, so happy. Happiness… Maybe he'd finally found his light to guide him. If it could be like this forever he could live and die with pride, with Naruto. As he brushed golden strands behind the others ear, he stared into those amazing blue eyes. Yes, that'd be his new death wish, an eternity of light.

"Sasuke," that voice cooed. "Let's go up to the roof again, it'll feel nice to be outside."

The sky was streaked with long stratus clouds that were illuminated in the setting sun, turning vivid purples and pinks that faded to a cool indigo. It was as quite as usual, the subtle hush of the still busy city so far in the distance. As the two men stepped to the midst of the roof, Sasuke looked to Naruto, who smiled brightly.

"It's so pleasant out," the blond took in the cool air. Sasuke's heart felt so warmed by the other, he took him into his arms and gave him a tender kiss. Naruto smiled, but it faded quickly. "Sasuke, look at the sky."

Turning his back and placing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke gazed to that stunning sunset. The colors seemed to capture the city in the most effortless way, it still felt almost like a delusion, and being able to see it standing next to the one he'd come to adore so much, it truly was perfect.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it Sasuke?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if I've ever seen it look so colorful."

"Sasuke," Naruto's words held a sadness that was so profound. "You mean everything to me, I've never cared for anyone more… but I can no longer stay here."

The other stood motionless, his eyes alight with the suns colors. A breeze made his raven hair sway so gracefully.

"I knew this day would come, but not so soon, not this way," Sasuke breathed with withdrawn tears. "The day we met, I was blessed…"

As a watery smile came to the blonde's lips he slowly stepped back. "Maybe one day I can come back and stay forever, but till then I want you to live on happily. Believe in your own light, I'll always be with you Sasuke…"

His body tensing to prevent himself from turning and stopping the other, Sasuke breathed in the fragrant, cool air. He knew deep down that it'd be this way; maybe he'd always known…

"You'll always be my guiding light," Sasuke whispered as he turned around, seeing the other had vanished without a sound. "Naruto…"

He sank to his knees, his heart ripping.

That radiant beam, which felt like only an illusion, had left, taking his happiness. It seemed nothing more than a dream that was too good to be true. As the days whirled past, and he became wrapped up in his new job, Sasuke began to forget that that blond man was ever there. He wanted to forget, pretend he never felt such feelings before. To live on happily, he had to disregard who had really filled him with content, but in turn cost him to fail that wish. Even so, this never truly occurred to him as he worked long hours daily, numb.

Summer set in heatedly after over a month. Sasuke sat on the bank of a marsh, a large pond of fresh water shining with every hue of orange from the low sun. It was fairly hot. He was lost in his own thoughts, and in the least bit he was content. Somehow he had amazingly rose to manager in his job, manager of a company that had so much to do with the outdoors, so he had little to complain about. His dark eyes scanned the scenery, but stopped on something odd. Someone was lying sprawled out close to the water. How could anyone try to sleep out here?

Rising to his feet he strode over closer to the water. He looked to the body, their face covered by the high grasses. With a sigh he squatted down to them and brushed away the grass. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a familiar blond haired face. The man opened his dazzling blue eyes to smile brightly.

"Are you gonna jump in?"

**~Whether you believe Naruto is an angel is up to you^^**


End file.
